Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.224$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.224 = \dfrac{122.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.224} = 122.4\%$ $122.4$ per hundred = $122.4$ per cent = $122.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.